supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Louie Vito
Louis "Louie" Vito (born March 20, 1988 ) is an American professional snowboarder. Early life Louis Vito was born in Columbus, Ohio, but lived in Bellefontaine, Ohio. He later moved to Stratton, Vermont to continue his love of snowboarding. Career Vito became prominent on the professional snowboarding scene at age 17 by completing a backside 1080 at the Australia Open — making him the first rider to successfully pull off the complex move. This helped propel him to the top of the podium, winning his first of two consecutive championships there. In 2008, Vito was crowned the overall Chevy U.S. Snowboarding Grand Prix series title champion. That year, he went on to win the Killington Grand Prix on the heels of winning the Tamarack Grand Prix. Two days later he won The Jeep King of the Mountain Superpipe Championships in Squaw Valley, California. Vito went on to win the Etnies GVR and took second place at the Vans Cup in a hotly contested battle for the championship with superstar Danny Kass. Recently, Vito co-won the U.S. Snowboarding Grand Prix series title championship, his second consecutive title. He finished first at the Copper Mt. Grand Prix and 2nd at both the Grand Prix at Boreal and the World Cup in La Molina, Spain. Vito has been featured on ABC Family's Switched. He has also made numerous appearances on The Daily Habit on Fuel TV, as well as features on Fusion and RSN TV. Vito has had feature stories on all the major TV networks as well as many cable stations including ESPN. He tried his hand at commentating when he had his debut on WGN-TV’s Fruit by the Foot Junior Jam. Vito appeared on Season 9 Dancing with the Stars. He partnered with former So You Think You Can Dance contestant Chelsie Hightower. He was eliminated from the competition in week six of the program. In addition to his dance rehearsals for the show, Vito trained intensively for the 2010 Winter Olympics, where he later achieved 5th place. Vito trained for gymnastics before starting snowboarding.Yobeat.com Contest history 2005-06 * 1st at the Australian Open * 2nd at the Vans Cup * 3rd at the Middle Earth Superpipe Championships in New Zealand * 4th at the Nippon Open * 4th at the New Zealand Open * 5th at the World Superpipe Championships 2006-07 * 1st at the Garnier Fructis Pro Challenge (Australian Open) * 2nd at the New Zealand Open * 2nd at the U.S. Grand Prix at Mt. Bachelor * 2nd at the U.S. Grand Prix at Tamarack 2007-08 * 1st at the Grand Prix at Tamarack * 1st at the Jeep King of the Mt. * 1st at the Etnies GVR * 2nd at the Australian Open * 2nd at the Vans Cup * 1st at the U.S. Grand Prix at Killington * U.S. Grand Prix Overall Title Winner 2008-09 * 1st at the U.S. Grand Prix at Copper Mt. * 2nd at the World Cup at La Molina, Spain * 2nd at the U.S. Grand Prix at Boreal * 5th at the Dew Tour at Breck * U.S. Grand Prix Overall Title Winner 2010 * 5th in the Half-pipe Snowboarding Final at the 2010 Winter Olympics * 2nd At the 2010 US Open {Superpipe} * 3rd (bronze) at 2010 Winter Euro X Games * 1st at the Winter Dew Tour 2011 at Killington, Vermnt 2011 * 3rd in half-pipe at winter X Games * 1st in half-pipe at European Winter X-Games, Tignes 2011-12 * 2nd at the U.S. Grand Prix at Breckridge * 2nd at US Open Snowboarding Championships at Stratton (part of The Burton Global Open Series) References External links *Official site * *Louie Vito at EXPN Online *Rider Info on O-Matic Snowboards *Louie Vito Checks in For Hump Day on YoBeat.com *US Snowboarding Team Officially Named *Official Olympic Athlete Bio Category:Living people Category:American snowboarders Category:Olympic snowboarders of the United States Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Columbus, Ohio Category:People from Logan County, Ohio Category:Snowboarders at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Sportspeople from Ohio Vito, Louie Category:males Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 9 Stars Category:Contestants partnered with Chelsie Hightower Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants